ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Pier Pressure
Pier Pressure is the seventh episode of Ben 10: Alien Force Original Airdate May 31, 2008 Plot Ben finally gets the guts to ask Julie out on a date and he convinces Kevin to drive them to the pier, but he made fun of Ben in front of his date for the whole car ride. Just when everything seems to be going fine, the Omnitrix starts acting up and he makes up an excuse to Julie that he's going to get cotton candy, when he actually runs away to make it shut up. While he's gone he gets attacked by a Galvanic Mechomorph who took the form of a bumper car and tries to kidnap Ben. Ben tricks it into driving into a pole where it got busted and died or so Ben thought. He runs into the cotton candy vendor who makes him pay for the busted cotton candy machine. Ben then makes his way back to Julie who thought that he had stood her up. Ben says he would never do that to her and they both eat their food. Later they decide to to ride on a rocket thing but the Galvanic Mechamorph Ben encountered earlier took the form of that ride and again tried to capture Ben. He then tells Julie to wait in the porta-potty while he "goes to the bathroom." The Galvanic Mechomorph then gets the rocket loose from the base and it somehow flies. Ben sets the Omnitrix to Jetray, but the rumble that the mechomorph caused changed the setting to a new alien form. Without thinking Ben hits the Omnitrix and transforms into a new alien, Brainstorm. He uses Brainstorm's electrical power to try to defeat it. Then Julie comes out of the bathroom and almost gets electricuted had Ben not saved her. The Galvanic Mechomorph takes on another carnival ride form and kidnaps Julie. Ben turns into Jetray to save her, but it backfires when Jetray says her name out loud causing Julie to wonder why a it knows her name. Then Ben tells her the truth about the Omnitrix and instead of running away like Ben thought she would, Julie actually thought it was "cool." Ship (the alien that attacked Ben) finally gets Ben to follow him to a spaceship that is about to explode with a Galvanic Mechomorph inside. Ben saves it and throws the time bomb into the air where it explodes. Later the Galvanic Mechomorph that was in the spaceship regains conciousness and tells Ben why he sent Ship to find Ben to save himself. Ben then gets angry telling Baz-L (the mechomorph that was in the ship) that he destroyed the Pier and kidnapped Julie. Eventually the two stop quarreling and they all help to repair Baz-L's ship. While they are doing so Ben says to Julie that this is probably the worst date she ever had. Julie responds by saying it's not the worst; just different, and different is fine. When the ship is repaired and Baz-L is about to take off, Ben reminds Baz-L that he forgot Ship. Baz-L tells Ben to keep him because they've had "such a lovely bonding experience" and he leaves. Ben realizes just how late they've been out and since he transformed so many times, the Omnitrix shut down to recharge so he cant transform into Jetray and fly them home. So after Ship catches a ride on a truck and leaves he and Julie walk home (knowing that they're going to get grounded) holding hands. Characters *Ben Tennyson ( Main character in this episode) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto (Main character in this episode) *Baz-L *Ship Aliens Used *Brainstorm *Jetray *Humongousaur Trivia *If you look at the scoreboard during Julie's tennis match in the beginning of the episode, you can see that her opponent's name was Carol Smith. *The episode title is reference to the word "peer pressure" *At the beginning of the street shot Ben and Julie are on the left side of the road, at the end they are on the right. Quotes *(truck goes by and Ship chases after it) *'Ben': Well, so much for bonding. *'Baz-El': Yes, well as I was saying... Before I lost consciousness, I extruded a symbiote. The one you call Ship. *'Ship': Ship! *'Baz-El': Yes. Thank you. And sent it off to find the nearest Plumber. *'Julie': Because your sink was clogged? *'Humongousaur': No. The Plumbers are intergalactic police officers. (Julie looks puzzled) Yeah, I'll explain later. *'Ben': Wait, I've seen that thing before. *'Julie': You have? *'Ben': Kinda. I used to be able to turn into one of those. Called myself Upgrade. *'Julie': Well whatever it is, it's hurt. *'Brainstorm': I'm not Jetray! I'm a seafood platter! Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Article stubs